Thanks For The Memories
by xoFlowerGurrlxo
Summary: This takes place after All Falls Down Part Dos : It's going to have pretty much every character in it, but since my preference is for Eclare it's mainly going to be about them  : Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first story! I love Eclare and éclairs (the chocolate kind!) Well this my way of after All Falls Down Part Dos. Enjoy! (R&R's would be nice!) Pretty Much Every character will be in it (:**

Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V.

Almost two weeks have past since Vegas Night. Today I got back home (I've been at my grandmother's) to find a box and a letter on my bed from Degrassi. In the box were three polos (Blue, yellow, and red), two skirts both beige (one longer, one shorter), and stockings along with a student I.D. Simpson wasn't lying when he said we wouldn't recognize this school. Then, I picked up the letter:

_Dear_ **Clare Edwards **_and parent(s)/guardian(s), _

_In the box you will find the new dress code for your child. After Vegas Night's event the school is now facing some new changes. Students are required to wear I.D. at all times. They are also subject to random searches if any suspicious activity arises. Bags will be searched at the beginning and end of day. We hope you have enjoyed your break. _

_Archie Simpson _

_Archie Simpson _

(Principal)

Great! I've pretty much caused all this. If I had told the truth about the stink bomb, I wouldn't have had to go to the dance with Fitz and everything would be normal, or at least as normal as Degrassi gets.

"Clare, Dinner!" my mom called.

"Coming!" I ran down the steps to see my dad home and my parents getting along.

"Clare, we hope you had a good time at your grandmothers, and we heard about what happened at Degrassi. You will be grounded for a week due to the stink bomb. And Mr. Simpson is giving you detention for two weeks." Oh, just great my dad even knows what went down…..

**Well, there's chapter 1, sorry for it being all short and odd. But I'm kinda short and odd (: **

**Well R&R please! Thanks xo Kerstyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Chapter 2! I need some ideas of what to do next! Please R&R and there will be a reward! **

**xo Kerstyn**

Chapter 2- First Day Back

Alli's P.O.V.

I have been dreading going back, but now it's time. Ugh. I saw Clare walking towards me.

"Hey Alli."

"Hey! Did you know when my mom took my cute clothes away last year my other clothes were still cuter than this!" Clare laughed and I joined in.

"So, what happened with you know you, Drew, his mom, and your parents?" She looked concerned.

"Well, he tried to explain to his mom, then I told his mom the truth, after she got me grounded for a week because of her lie, then I got ungrounded and I hope I never see his face ag—" Then of course, I saw him. Clare lead me inside, well to the bag search lines.

I was dreading having history with him. Period one was slow, but periods 2 and 3 flew by. It was history time.

"Look, Alli I told you I'm sorry a million times." He leaned over whispering to me.

"Mr. Torres is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Hahahha. I was laughing so hard inside, trying to keep from crying. "N-n-no sir."

The bell finally rang and I ran off to find Clare, but I bumped into Jenna.

Jenna's P.O.V.

"Woah there speedy watch it." I said as Alli bumped into me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Alli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go find C-Cl-Clare…" She said and went off without another word.

On my way to lunch I saw K.C. goofing off with his football buddies like he forgot that I'm having his kid, which he will never see, since he left me. He glanced at me and I gave him a dirty look. I kept walking and sat with the power squad.

"So, who actually likes these new uniforms?" Anya said. Everyone laughed.

"Why do we even need them?"I asked.

"I heard someone brought a knife and tried to stab that Eli kid, but no one got hurt." Someone said.

Eli's P.O.V.

"Clare! Over here!" I called and she came.

"Do you have any remorse for what we did? We pretty much caused all this. "She said in a whisper.

"I know, I know. But let's hope no one else knows that." Adam said. Clare jumped.

"Adam!" She squealed. We all sat down at a lunch table.

Then Mr. Simpson came on the microphone. "Good Afternoon, Degrassi. As you can see there has been some major changes around here. No one can leave for lunch without a pass. You must all wear I.D.'s at all time and there will be no more school dances for the rest of the year. What is being passed out now is a rule book. Read it. Know. It. Make it your life. Because from now on this is how things will be done."

**Muwhahahahha! I hope you enjoyed. I just had to throw Jenna and Alli in to get the started. **

**-What's going to happen? **

**-How severe are the rules? **

**-Is there a way to change this all? **

**I need ideas and reviews! Rewards if those are given (Virtual food! tehehehhe) **

**xo kerstyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! So here's chapter 3 of my first fic! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Degrassi. If I did. Let's Just say: Oh. Dear. God.**

Chapter 3

Clare's P.O.V.

**(A/N: Just putting this out there I'm listening to Life is a show by Cassie Steele :P) **

After lunch I found Alli. "Can you believe these rules? I mean loo-," I then saw her eyes were red and puffy and her face was marked with tear stains, "Alli are you okay?"

"My life is over, Clare!" She said as I pulled her into a hug.

"What ever happened you're better than him." I encouraged.

"But, I still have to see him and sit next to him and hear him everyday!" That boy was surely an idiot for cheating on her.

"I have to get to English, but call me tonight. Bye Alli!" I waved as I walked off.

"Hello Clare." I heard a voice say.

"Hey Eli." I slumped down in my chair. Degrassi is changing because of me. My best friend's boyfriend, well now ex, cheated on her. My parents are still arguing, not as much, but still. *sigh*. Lastly, I'm not sure what Eli and I are now. My head is spinning. Is it ever going to get better? Can it go back to the way it was?

"Clare? Are you there? Earth to Clare!" Eli teased.

"Not funny, Eli. Everything is coming at me so fast I feel like I'm skydiving and about to fall out of the plane with out my parachute." I put my head on my desk.

"Come out with me tonight. We'll get your minds off things. Okay?" No. Wait, maybe I need this. Do I? Okay.

"Fine. Pick me up at seven." Ms. Dawes then walked into the room. I have to hang in until I can fix this. This is driving me crazy!

When the bell finally rang I bolted out of the classroom and went to my locker. I did what I needed and after I shut it everything got to me. I broke down. I collapsed to the bottom of my locker hid my face in my knees and started crying. I don't know how long it was until someone came, but it felt like forever.

"Clare, shh. It's okay!" I felt arms around me. It was Eli.

"Do you want me to take you home?" All I could do is nod. I wanted to leave. I wasn't going to miss detention because it didn't start until next week.

He helped me up and put his arm around me. But suddenly we realized we couldn't leave because of the police. "Let's just get to class."

ADAM!'s P.O.V.

I saw Clare walking into class late. There was a substitute so it didn't matter. "You okay?" I asked her.

"It's all just so stressful, so I overreacted a little." She shrugged it off. There was way more than just the school changing stress on her. That girl was strong.

I went back to my worksheet. Fitz was in jail. Clare and Eli got detention. Drew and Alli broke up. He keeps trying to get her back, but so far it's not working. Alli was in my class and I saw her talking to a kid named Dave and goofing off with him. I should tell Drew that she's happy.

Class ended and I went to find Eli. "Hey man. Is Clare okay?" I asked

"She's just stressed. She feels likes it's ALL her fault. Her parents, Alli, the school, and I think us." He said.

"Yeah what's going on with you two?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. You want to head to the Dot. I have to pick up Clare at seven so I have some time."

"Yeah. Let's see how long it takes to get or bags checked." I rolled my eye and he laughed.

We got our bags checked and headed to his car.

**Alrighty! The next chapter will be the dot and the date. **

**But! I need at least 1 review before i write it! **

**xo Kerstyn:P**


	4. Author's Notenot a chap

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating! High School just started ( i be a niner!) and i'm really busy with my classes (all honors cheeyah! except science) and afterschool activities! So i promise i'll add some tommorroww(: Love You Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4! Adam and Eli=The dot...what could happen? hahahhahahahhahahahhahahaha. sorry for that spaz long day of school(: I loveee Adam but mostly Eli(: **

Eli's P.O.V.

I went to the Dot after school with Adam. "So what did you do this break?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing butlisten to my brother drone on and on about Alli."

"Oh. Cool. Speak of the devil, well one of them." I said watching Alli walk in. We saw her sit next to a boy who was definitely not Drew.

"Looks like someone's over Drew." We both laughed.

Adam and I just kept talking about what happened then he asked me a really serious question:

"What;s up with you and Clare?"

"Like I told you before, man, i don't really know. I really like her. I hope she still wants to be my girlfrind and seeing that she took up a date from me she does. I have this plan."

"Tell me."

**Because i am short on time i made an extremly short paragraph. That and i am having writer's block! Review! Ideas! Read! Live!Love!Laugh! Next chapter will be the unveiling of Eli's plan (:**


End file.
